robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario (マリオ, Mario), originally called Jumpman, is the main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series, many of the platforming genre. He is Nintendo's mascot and the typical protagonist of the company's best selling video game series. Therefore, the character, aside from a few exceptions, only appears on Nintendo's consoles. With over 193 million units sold, Mario is not only Nintendo's most successful franchise, but the most successful video game series of all time. Furthermore, Mario is considered the most well-known video game character in the world. In 2005, he was honored with a star on the Walk of Game. Mario has been featured in some Robot Chicken shorts with friends from his series such as Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi. Segments Alluded To *3 Fast 3 Furious *Halo Kong *Grand Theft City *I Keep It Now *I'm The Best *Mario Meets Parents *The Fattest Fat Loser *Thank You Mario! *Mario Party *The Smashing Games *Mario Kart Battle Minors Allusions *Xbox Revenge Others *Nintendo Digital Event Scenes 3 Fast 3 Furious In this skit, Mario appears as one of the racers, alongside his brother Luigi and their mortal enemy Wario, on their karts. Towards the end of the race, Mario and Luigi realizes that they're losing (since their karts are grossly underpowered), and Mario uses a blue tortoise shell to wipe out the leading car, resulting in the death of Matt Trakker. Unlike other racers like Batman, Michael Knight and Bo Duke who end up killed during the course of the race, Mario and Luigi both manages to finish the race without crashing, they however finishes last, despite using the power-up. In this skit, Mario was voiced by Matthew Lillard. Halo Kong In this skit, Mario (as his original Jumpman self) is seen trying to rescue Pauline, obtaining a hammer. However, spartans from the game Halo invades the game, and for reasons unknown, kills Mario by breaking his neck, before blowing up Donkey Kong with dynamite, rescuing the princess. Mario had no dialogue in this skit. Grand Theft Mario In this skit, Mario and Luigi ends up in Vice City after the path to their original destination was blocked by a closed bridge. Upon arriving in the town, their cart sustains a flat tire, prompting Mario to drive into a repair garage, exiting with a pimped out car. Trying to get some money, Mario tries jumping into a brick wall, only succeeding in hitting his head. After Luigi kills a little girl's pet turtle (believing it to be a Koopa Troopa), a police officer arrives at the scene and attempts to arrest Luigi, only for Mario to pick him up, leading them to be wanted. Along the way, they bump into a hooker whom they mistake for Princess Peach and asks her to join them, however, the pimp that owned her shoots after them in rage, injuring Mario whom have never seen blood before. Needing to heal, Luigi suggests that they find some mushrooms, prompting the hooker to take them to a drug dealer who hands over a mushroom to Mario. After Mario eats the mushroom, he starts tripping, hallucinating that pedestrians are coins, leading him to drive over and kill them. Finally, the Mario brothers car hit several police cars, causing them to explode, smashing the brothers into an alley wall. Being surrounded by the police, the Mario brothers surrender immediately, but Luigi is inadvertently holding a wrench, causing the police officers to shoot him to death. Now enraged, Mario grabs a gun and starts shooting at the police, blowing up both cars and airplanes, until he notices that more officers and army soldiers have arrived. Full of rage, Mario shouts that the cops will never take him alive, prompting the officers to open fire at him. After getting hit by a wave of gunfire, Mario finally dies and collapses, his blood spilling out on the sidewalk. This time, Mario was voiced by Adam Talbott. I Keep It Now In this skit, Mario is seen questioning Donkey Kong's motives. He was voiced by Seth Green. Mario Meets Parents In this skit, Mario finally meets the parents of Princess Peach, but embarrasses himself without him nor Peach realizing it. At the end, Mario grows bigger after eating Queen Toadstool's (who didn't know Mario's powers) mushroom soup, causing him to knock over a fire flower, turning him into Fire Mario. He finally sneezes, accidentally bumping into some turtle shells, causing the whole castle to collapse. In this skit, Mario was once again voiced by Seth Green. The Fattest Fat Loser In this skit, Mario appears as one of the overweight cartoon characters. In the end, he accidentally ends up pushing Miss Piggy into a fire, killing her. Along with Garfield and Winnie the Pooh, he ends up eating the cooked remains of Piggy, gaining him even more weight, losing the competition. Mario was once again voiced by Seth Green. Thank You Mario! In this skit, Mario has beaten Bowser and runs into Toad who tells him that the princess is another castle. This however turns out to be a lie, as Princess Peach thought he was a "fucking stalker", and merely was hiding from him. Mario had no lines in this segment. Mario Party In this skit, Mario and Luigi realizes that the coins can give them a better life and buys a mansion. However, they are later forced to leave the house when the coin blocks stops working, leaving them in dept. Mario was once again voiced by Seth Green. Gallery Vice City.JPG Mario_Luigi_Cart.JPG 290237194_1c51e2cae8-768274.jpg Youll_never_take_me_alive.JPG W1Jm.gif Mario_smash_bros.JPG|Mario in "The Smashing Games" Death_of_Mario.JPG Grand Theft Marip Fat_Mario.png|Fat Mario with Winnie the Pooh and Garfield in "The Fattest Fat Loser" 2321-super-mario.603.309.Ra6.1.jpg Robot_Chicken_-_2x18.jpg Mario_fat_looser.jpg Mario-Nintendo-robot-chicken-E3-2014-news.jpg robotchicken_s02e18_mario_gun.jpg Mario_high_on_mushrooms.JPG Fire_Mario.jpg Keep_It_Now.jpg|Mario in "I Keep It Now" Mario_Kart_Drive_Lessions.JPG|Mario in "Mario Kart Battle" robotchicken_s02e18_vice_city.jpg Grand Theft Mario.jpg Thank_You_Mario.jpg|Mario in "Thank You Mario!" thumbnail_8985146550902566240.jpg Waluigi-sex.jpg playreggiedoh.png Mario_Jumpman.jpg|Mario in "Halo Kong" External links *Official Nintendo Website *Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to everything Mario Category:Allusions Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes